What's in a Name?
by Apocalypse Sugar
Summary: An 100 Theme Challenge. Leaf invites Ethan to stay with her after being attacked in the middle of the woods, but can she teach him to live off the land?


**100 Themes: What's in a name?**

**Ethan x Leaf**

* * *

><p>Blood:<p>

There was blood everywhere, Leaf's first thought was that it must have been a wild Pokemon. She had her Blastoise bring the stranger back to her house, it was the first solution she could think of, being so far from civilization… She had no other choice.

* * *

><p>Chocolate:<p>

The boy had a chocolate bar stashed in his backpack. Leaf took it as payment for all the medical supplies she used to wrap him and treat him. She hadn't had a chocolate bar in a long time.

* * *

><p>Sex:<p>

Leaf was out when the boy first woke up. Where was he? He looked around the small cabin, did someone drag him here to be their sex slave?

* * *

><p>Love:<p>

It hurt whenever Ethan moved, but he couldn't wait for his slave master to return. Just as he grabbed his backpack and was ready to leave, Leaf entered the cabin. The teenage girl looked harmless, he pushed away his previous thoughts.

* * *

><p>Hate:<p>

Leaf saw he was awake, and he was leaving. "Are you sure you're in any condition to leave? You can stay until you're feeling better." She offered. Ethan would hate to overstay his welcome.

* * *

><p>Longing:<p>

When she put it like that, he couldn't help but thinking of the deep longing he had to sleep in a real bed. He dropped his bag and flopped back on the mattress.

* * *

><p>Missing:<p>

Leaf was gone during most of the daylight hours and didn't do much talking to Ethan while she was in the cabin. Even though he spent most of his time sleeping, Leaf really missed human companionship. She didn't even know his name.

* * *

><p>Lost:<p>

"Do you ever get lost?" Were the first words Ethan spoke to Leaf.

"No, I know everything pretty well." Leaf responded getting back to mashing berries.

* * *

><p>Found:<p>

Leaf got the courage to ask Ethan how he ended up bleeding in the middle of the forest. Just as she thought, he was attacked by a Pokemon. He told her he was grateful for her finding him.

* * *

><p>Secret:<p>

"That your girlfriend?" Leaf looked over Ethan's shoulder at a picture he was holding. He nodded. Leaf thought she was pretty.

* * *

><p>Glory:<p>

Ethan stated that Leaf looked a lot like a former Pokemon League Champion. Leaf laughed, saying he must be mistaken, what kind of champion would live their glory days in the middle of the woods.

* * *

><p>Time:<p>

Ethan wasn't aware of how much time had passed, he was healing very well and should be on his way soon.

* * *

><p>Invisible:<p>

Leaf and Ethan would make light conversation once and awhile, but mostly they were invisible to one another. They still hadn't exchanged names after spending weeks together.

* * *

><p>Glamour:<p>

Ethan knew Leaf didn't have much glamour after living in the woods, but he had to admit she was still kinda pretty. You know, for being a cabin girl.

* * *

><p>Prism:<p>

Leaf wanted to put a glass case around Ethan, he was beginning to stink up her cabin. She coaxed him into going to the spring for a bath while she aired out her home and cleaned the sheets.

* * *

><p>Glow:<p>

Ethan could move freely on his feet and most of his cuts were turning into scars or scabs. He sat on the porch and watched the glow of different Illumise and Volbeat pass by. Leaf joined him, but they didn't speak.

* * *

><p>Song:<p>

A soft melody drifted in through the cabin's open window, Leaf was humming. She was use to being alone and had no idea Ethan was listening.

* * *

><p>Dance:<p>

Ethan messed with the little pocket radio Leaf had on her kitchen counter and was actually about to get a Johto station. When Leaf came in, he instantly pulled her into a dance. She went along with it. They both laughed and smiled.

* * *

><p>Beauty:<p>

Their dance was goofy and involved choppy and abrupt movements. Whether they were chest to chest or at arms length, they both thought it was the most beautiful dance they ever experienced.

* * *

><p>Repulsion:<p>

Ethan was repulsed by the constant meals of mashed berries and unfiltered spring water. He never said anything since he was lucky Leaf was taking care of him.

* * *

><p>Past:<p>

Leaf thought of her past, what accomplishments she left behind when she moved into the woods.

* * *

><p>Present:<p>

Ethan and Leaf were both content of their living situation, they were both talking a little more. Still no names were exchanged.

* * *

><p>Future:<p>

Ethan didn't know what the future held for him. He was expecting to get kicked out any day now, and just go back home. That was the reassurance he was looking for to convince his mind he was getting better.

* * *

><p>Foreign:<p>

Ethan started tagging along with Leaf when she gathered berries and trained her Pokemon. She enjoyed the company, and was glad he was feeling better.

* * *

><p>Travel:<p>

The two began talking about their different travels. Both were Pokemon trainers, so they had been all over.

* * *

><p>Rest:<p>

While Ethan was resting on her bed, Leaf ran her fingers through his thick black hair.

* * *

><p>Brief:<p>

Ethan had a brief dream about living in the forest with Leaf until they were old. The dream gave him chills.

* * *

><p>Verbose:<p>

Words passed between Ethan and Leaf more frequently, they had spent over six months together and were able to warm up to one another.

* * *

><p>Lord:<p>

"Oh Arceus! What happened?" Ethan rushed to Leaf's side when she hobbled through the door with blood seeping through her shirt from her abdomen.

* * *

><p>Lady:<p>

Once Ethan touched her shoulder, she passed out. This lady had taken care of him, he was going to do the same.

* * *

><p>Priestess:<p>

Ethan had watched Leaf rewrap his wounds over those few months, and attempted to do the same thing for her. Seeing the gash over her stomach made him nervous, but he was able to finish.

* * *

><p>Dungeon:<p>

Leaf had dreams of being locked in a dungeon with no way out. She had shot awake with Ethan's arm over her. She had been sleeping in her sleeping bag across the room for the past few months while she gave Ethan her bed and was surprised to be in her current position.

* * *

><p>Library:<p>

Ethan read Leaf a book from her little library. She wanted to go search for berries, and Ethan was worried something might happen, so he had to keep her distracted.

* * *

><p>Stable:<p>

Leaf had grown stable over the next few days, Ethan still wouldn't let her leave without him.

* * *

><p>Shaky:<p>

Leaf had started to have night terrors and wake up screaming. Ethan decided it was best for him to make it permanent arrangement for them to sleep in her bed together.

* * *

><p>Formal:<p>

Ethan had wondered what Leaf would look like in formal clothing. She'd have no use for it out in the woods, but he couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

><p>Casual:<p>

Leaf loved their casual relationship, but she wondered when he was going to take his leave she hadn't expected him to stay the eight months he already had.

* * *

><p>Close:<p>

Ethan was helping Leaf wrap her abdomen, when he suddenly stopped. She asked him what was wrong before he quickly finished up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her abdomen while still on his knees. Leaf felt a little strange by the closeness.

* * *

><p>Rock:<p>

Leaf had been Ethan's rock the last couple months, he hoped he was doing the same for her in her time of need.

* * *

><p>Paper:<p>

Ethan asked Leaf what she missed most about civilization, her answer was simple. She missed Paper. She hadn't written anything down in a long time, and leaving her peace in the forest was silly for such a trivial thing as paper.

* * *

><p>Scissors:<p>

Ethan's hair had gotten long the nine months he had been in the woods, Leaf was happy to cut and style it for him. She wasn't a professional, but she could get the job done.

* * *

><p>Cook:<p>

Leaf cooked a wild Rattata that Ethan had brought back from searching for food. He couldn't find the berries Leaf always brought back.

* * *

><p>Clean:<p>

Leaf and Ethan spent the day deep cleaning the cabin, with Leaf's Blastoise's clean water always at hand. They were both soaked after constantly tossing pails of water at one another.

* * *

><p>Moonlight:<p>

Ethan found himself staring at Leaf's face as they watched the moonlight. He hadn't seen or talked to Lyra in almost a year, he was curious to know if she had forgotten about him.

* * *

><p>Sunlight:<p>

Leaf awoke in the morning with Ethan's arm around her. She looked over at him and watched him sleep, the sunlight shined through his long black hair. He filled her with happiness.

* * *

><p>Clouds:<p>

It had been a year since Leaf found Ethan in the woods, clouds covered the sky and rain washed away the bad memory of the attack and made way for it being the day Leaf started being happy again.

* * *

><p>Ozone:<p>

Ethan had spent most of his life in the industrialized cities of Johto, being out in the wild made him feel refreshed.

* * *

><p>Black Hole:<p>

Leaf brought up the topic of Ethan leaving, if he was planning to any time soon. Ethan had forgotten he was only a guest in this girl's house. He felt a black hole engulf his heart.

* * *

><p>Sweet:<p>

Leaf blushed and told him she didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to stay.

* * *

><p>Sour:<p>

Ethan didn't have the reaction Leaf expected him to have. She was hoping he would be quick to agree, but instead he said he would think about it.

* * *

><p>Bitter:<p>

Ethan didn't want to be so cold to Leaf when she asked, but the surprise invitation irked him a bit. He was expecting to be kicked out. Not to mention he wanted to mess with her a bit.

* * *

><p>Salt:<p>

Ethan couldn't remember the taste of salty food. It was something he missed, but he'd give it up to stay out here.

* * *

><p>Marks:<p>

Leaf would admire Ethan's healed scars when they bathed in the spring. They were so close and personal with one another, but they still hadn't exchanged names.

* * *

><p>Earth:<p>

Leaf had lived off the earth for three years now, and she was starting to teach Ethan to do the same, but she knew he missed civilization.

* * *

><p>Venus:<p>

"I think I'm in love…" Ethan told Leaf one day as they lied in bed.

* * *

><p>Mars:<p>

"Your girlfriend?" Leaf asked, she wanted to fight for him, but he belonged to another.

* * *

><p>Salsa:<p>

Ethan stared at her face, the window behind him let in enough moonlight for him to the curves and expressions of Leaf's face. Placing a hand on her cheek, he pulled her face closer to his and kissed her. Leaf took her question as a no.

* * *

><p>Tree:<p>

Ethan stood below a tree while Leaf picked berries from the branches and threw them down to him. He was under the impression she was asleep the night before and didn't hear his confession.

* * *

><p>Flower:<p>

Ethan placed a flower behind Leaf's ear, she giggled and pecked him on the cheek. "I love you too…"

* * *

><p>Cactus:<p>

Leaf ended up picking a bunch of cactus needles out of Ethan's arms and legs when he was attacked by a Cacnea. He said he might have destroyed it's home when he was looking for berries, and he was lucky it stopped chasing him.

* * *

><p>Fruit:<p>

Ethan had found some apples growing a few miles away and brought some back to Leaf. They indulged themselves.

* * *

><p>Thorns:<p>

Ethan had never seen Leaf as angry as she was when he let his Pokemon leave mud tracks all around the floor. Leaf showed her thorns when she needed to.

* * *

><p>Watch:<p>

Neither trainer owned a watch, so they never knew what time it was.

* * *

><p>Lamp:<p>

Leaf would light an oil lantern on winter nights to give her and Ethan a few more hours of sunlight, but most of the time they would end up cuddling under the covers.

* * *

><p>Broomstick:<p>

Ethan sweep the wood floors while Leaf was out, he was hoping to surprise her and earn himself a kiss. But she didn't notice, even when he pointed it out.

* * *

><p>Candle:<p>

On cloudy or rainy days, Leaf and Ethan took naps or chatted. If they needed any light, they would light one of the emergency candles. Although they were running low, so they refrained from using them as long as they could.

* * *

><p>Rope:<p>

Ethan was going through his old backpack and noticed he had an escape rope. For a moment he thought about leaving, but ultimately threw it into the river.

* * *

><p>Bell:<p>

On windy days Leaf and Ethan could hear the ringing of distant wind chimes. Leaf admitted she was never able to find them so she could bring them closer to her home.

* * *

><p>Key:<p>

Leaf had never bothered to install a lock and key system, since Ethan was the only one that had shown up in over three years. It worried Ethan for her safety.

* * *

><p>Loud:<p>

No one was around for miles, they took advantage of being loud.

* * *

><p>Fox:<p>

Leaf was sitting on the porch when a Vulpix came and sat beside her. They weren't common in this area, so she was quick to show Ethan the cute little animal.

* * *

><p>Bat:<p>

In early summer, Zubat started started flying in the open windows and trying to nest in the rafters of the cabin. Leaf couldn't stand the creatures and made Ethan start beating down the nests with a broom. They had to start closing their windows.

* * *

><p>Eagle:<p>

Ethan and Leaf would watch flocks of Braviary pass through, mostly coming and going from Mt. Silver. Leaf thought they were graceful as they flew about.

* * *

><p>Tiger:<p>

Ethan and Leaf were looking for berries when an Absol stopped them from going any further. When they turned around and started walking back to their cabin it disappeared. Going back the next day they found a rock avalanche from Mt. Silver covering the path.

* * *

><p>Snake:<p>

Ethan came back one day with a Seviper bite on his arm. Leaf could see his skin turning purple and starting to bruise. She did her best to treat the bleeding and to try and suck out some of the blood to maybe get the poison out. Ethan walked away with a few bruises, and two curricular scars.

* * *

><p>Dragon:<p>

Leaf bowed to a Dragonite as it handed her an envelope. She had never received a letter from DragonAir Inc. before, and was curious to know what was inside. Ethan was at the spring, but she opened it anyway. Inside was a flyer with photos of two people. A man with deep red hair enjoying a bottle of beer and a cigarette and a girl with short brown hair wielding an old shotgun. It said they were hiding somewhere in the area, and were highly dangerous. Not to confront them and just contact the police. She didn't bother telling Ethan about it and shoved the paper in her junk drawer.

* * *

><p>Insect:<p>

Midsummer brought Caterpie and Weedle evolutions to Leaf and Ethan's surrounding trees. Metapod and Kakuna hung from their branches by the dozens.

* * *

><p>Fabric:<p>

Leaf sewed Ethan a new set of clothes. The ones she found him in were pitched and his spare ones were falling apart. Leaf was afraid they were running out of supplies.

* * *

><p>Stone:<p>

Leaf marked a map of the surrounding area, she remembered an old stone was halfway between her home and Viridian City. It would be the resting point for the two day journey.

* * *

><p>Sand:<p>

Leaf trusted her Sandslash to watch the cabin while they went to get supplies. She knew her home was in good hands.

* * *

><p>Banner:<p>

Ethan laced his hand around Leaf's as they walked to Viridian. The closer they got to civilization, the weirder the last year and half felt for him.

* * *

><p>Soft:<p>

Leaf's lips were so soft against Ethan's as she kissed him in celebration of finding the small city. He knew this was the right choice.

* * *

><p>Hard:<p>

After getting all her supplies, Leaf felt her heart harden a little bit. Ethan would probably want to continue the journey he had set on almost two years earlier.

* * *

><p>Fantasy:<p>

She was surprised when he divided the items and carried half back to the cabin with her. It was like her own little fantasy had come true, he really wanted to stay with her.

* * *

><p>Silence:<p>

Once they arrived back at the cabin, they were silent. The remainder of their previous supplies were ransacked. Sandslash was nowhere to be found, and all the furniture had been flipped or pushed around. Leaf knew it was those two criminals, but she didn't say anything to Ethan as they cleaned up.

* * *

><p>Fragrance:<p>

Cuddling up to Leaf that night, Ethan noticed she smelt quite nice. She must have snuck in a little perfume with their supplies. It was vanilla.

* * *

><p>Intense:<p>

The normal silence of the forest in the night turned to intense screams of ecstasy.

* * *

><p>Ignorance:<p>

Ethan decided to have a chat with Leaf, the forest wasn't safe for the two of them to live anymore. He was scared for their safety. Leaf told him he didn't understand why she needed to be out here. He thought she was ignorant for not thinking of her safety first.

* * *

><p>Impervious:<p>

Leaf took an impervious stance on the matter, and didn't see a threat by staying there. She still hadn't told Ethan of the wanted flyer.

* * *

><p>Wounded:<p>

While gathering berries, Leaf was attacked. Not by a Pokemon, but a human. She saw a flash of dark red hair before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Hopeless:<p>

The next thing she knew, she and Ethan were all packed up and heading to New Bark Town. Leaf felt hopeless, and didn't want to go, but she knew it was best… For the both of them.

* * *

><p>Creation:<p>

Ethan created images in his own mind about the world he had left behind, and how great it was going to be now to have Leaf in place he grew up in.

* * *

><p>Destruction:<p>

New Bark Town looked the same, but a cloud of sorrow hung over the country town.

* * *

><p>Protector:<p>

They knocked on Ethan's front door and his mother answered with a most joyful greeting. Leaf watched as her protecter was taken into this women's arms as she cried. She had forgotten that Ethan had people that cared for him, and missed him dearly while he was with her.

* * *

><p>Antagonist:<p>

"Who is this young lady?" The women asked her son when she finally stopped crying.

Ethan and Leaf looked at one another, it was their situation. They had never told one another their names. It was something they never bothered with, not to mention it gave them both a little excitement to be so in love and not even know one another's names. "She's a friend I met on my way to Kanto."

"She has to have a name, dear." His mother was getting aggravated before she dropped the subject.

* * *

><p>Where Will You Go?:<p>

Leaf felt out of place the few days she had been in New Bark Town. When she told Ethan she was thinking of leaving, he asked where she would go. She said anywhere the road would take her.

* * *

><p>Never:<p>

Ethan explained he would never leave her side.

* * *

><p>Forever:<p>

That he would follow her until the end of the earth.

* * *

><p>Always:<p>

That he would always be there.

* * *

><p>Final:<p>

Leaf embraced Ethan, smiling as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I want to know your name…"

"Let's save it for another day."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, this is my first one that doesn't take place in the same universe as my other stories. Hence the Universe Alpha and Universe Beta thing. ;D<strong>

**Do you like it? Did you hate it? Why? I'd love to get some feedback on this 100 theme challenge, as well as any of my other ones. Read and Review!**

**Pairing ideas? Send 'em my way.**


End file.
